


Undercover Family

by LauraRoslinForever



Series: Undercover [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles and Heidi have a kid named Zoey, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Undercover Fam, Undercover Missions, Unexpected vacation in Switzerland, set sometime in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: A mission with Daisy doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Undercover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040038
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Undercover Family

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this a while ago and just never got around to posting this. I was feeling Christmas-y while chatting with Oparu and mayxpaulsen. This is what happens when we talk nothing but fic all day and throw prompts at each other. There may be more chapters or it may stay a one-shot? We'll see. Also, I do not speak German, so please forgive me if there are any errors.

“Are you okay?” Daisy asked Melinda for probably the sixth time in as many minutes.

“I’m fine,” she said, taking a great gulp of air, hoping beyond all hope the wave of nausea that hit her would pass quickly.

“Maybe we should go back to our cabin, Mom?” Daisy suggested in an unnecessarily loud tone. Melinda glanced up and gave her a look Daisy referred to as her _mom look_. “That food at the lodge last night must have really not agreed with you, huh?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. She’d talk to her about how less was more later.

“Just give me a minute.” Outside, the view sped by at a sickening speed, making her look away. Down at their table where her tea sat, cold now. She put her elbows on the wood surface and rubbed her temples. Having a headache now was just a nuisance. “Zoey, honey, can you go ask if they have any ginger ale at the bar?”

Daisy blinked at her. “Sure?”

“Just tell them I’m pregnant.”

“Right?” Daisy sputtered, “because of course, you are.” Daisy got to her feet, stumbling into the woman putting away her bag. The woman cursed at Daisy in Swedish but dropped her irritated expression when Daisy immediately apologized. “Sorry, excuse me. My mom’s pregnant. She’s not feeling well.”

Daisy gave Melinda a wide-eyed look before mouthing _Damn_ , then turning and moving down the aisle.

If Melinda didn’t feel so sick she’d laugh.

It was supposed to be a simple mission for Daisy to find her footing as an agent. It turned out to be a disaster that got her plane stolen and them running for their lives.

She found a man in a coffee shop willing to give up his phone so she could call Phil.

He hadn’t been happy. Furious and beyond worried would be a more accurate description. Not with her, but their situation. With Simmons and Fitz’s help, he managed to put together a plan for them to meet.

The train would take them from St. Moritz to Montreux where they would meet up with Phil or rather, her husband Charles, who had two rooms reserved, one for them and one for their daughter, Zoey.

She had to give Daisy credit. She adapted well to the quick cover. She and Phil knew Heidi and Charles like they were a real-life they lived.

She came back a few minutes later with a glass filled with ice and golden liquid. “You’re in luck. They had some. They were going to give me it warm, but, like, who wants a warm soda?”

“Thank you.” She took a sip, feeling the bubbles as they went down. Focused on them rather than the churning in her belly.

“Better?”

“It will be.”

Daisy leaned forward, lowering her voice so that only Melinda could hear. “Hey, good idea. Saying you’re pregnant is genius.”

“I’m not just saying it.”

Daisy blinked at her. “I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s real.”

“But… how?” Daisy sputtered.

Melinda’s head fell to the side. “Do we need to have that discussion?”

From beside them, a woman smiled down at them. She was dressed in deep maroon slacks and a crisp, white button-up shirt. Her name tag said, Ingrid. “Hallo. Kann ich euch Damen etwas besorgen?”

Daisy glanced at Melinda who answered. “Noch ein Ginger Ale. Es ist gegen Übelkeit. Mein Mann und ich haben herausgefunden, dass wir schwanger sind. Spät im Leben überrascht. Viel schwerer als meine ältere Tochter.”

“Etwas für deine Tochter?”

“Sprudel.”

The woman nodded and left. 

Daisy leaned forward. “What was that?”

“German. She asked what we wanted to drink. I told her I wanted another one of these because I wasn’t feeling well. She looked worried so I told her about the baby, and how it was a late surprise. Not nearly as easy one me as you were.” Daisy blinked, her eyes slightly misty as she looked down at her hands. “And I told her you wanted sparkling water.”

“Shit, I just… ” she murmured, falling back against her seat then springing back up. “Wait, does this mean you and Coul- you and _Dad_?”

Melinda couldn’t help it. She smirked. “Don’t look so scandalized. Have you seen your father in jeans?”

Daisy gaped. Her mouth falling slightly open as she stared at her. “Oh my God, you’re serious.”

“Eighteen weeks serious. They said this part would end after twelve weeks, but it’s still lingering.”

“And... Dad… he knows?”

“He does.” 

“So that’s been the reason behind all the sweaters and jackets lately?”

“We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while.” At that moment, a man entered their train car. He was alone, and the glance he threw at them made Melinda stiffen. She could be overly paranoid, but she didn’t want to take any chances. With a glance at Daisy, she motioned subtly with her chin at the man passed by them, taking a seat a few booths away. “We’ll talk about this later.”

At the station, they held hands and made their way through the crowd. They found Phil just outside. The happy reunion was part of the show, but the relieved sigh in her ear and the murmured thank god was all Phil.

“Hey, honey,” she murmured before they drew away from one another.

“Hi, Dad,” Daisy said, eyeing them both with reproach. “Mom’s not feeling the greatest.”

“So I hear,” he replied, his hand a warm and soothing weight on her lower back. “It’s okay, I’ve got rooms for us and beds where you can both rest the rest of the day. Come on.”

He rented a sleek sedan that had a lot of power under the hood just in case they needed it.

“How’s my plane?” Melinda asked once they were on the road.

“Mack and Bobbie haven’t checked in yet.” At her sigh, he added, “But he will.”

“Wait, can we talk about the fact that you two are together?” Daisy asked from the back. “How long has this been a thing?”

“Since our undercover op. What can we say, Charles and Heidi brought up some old memories for us. We decided we were tired of holding back.” He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it.

“What the… Okay, damn. So, was this planned?”

“She means the baby.”

“I gathered. No, but it’s a welcome addition.”

He reached over, took her hand, threading their fingers together. It wasn’t the most polite question, but Melinda gave her a break for it. They threw a lot at her and it reasonably shocked her.

“This is so nuts. Wow.”

“I know you’re both tired. I got us rooms at this great hotel just outside of town.” He glanced up into the rearview mirror to look back at Daisy. “I had Jemma pack you a suitcase, Daisy.” Eyes back on the road, he told them both, “They have great room service too. I had breakfast in the restaurant this morning.”

Melinda pressed her lips together. Almost eight hours later and she still felt like she’d been pulling 7G drills all day. “If you describe it, I’ll have you stop the car and make you walk.”

“Nausea back?”

“It never left.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her. His eyes filled with the kind of softness that filled them when he wanted to fuss. “I brought ginger pops.”

Despite her stomach, her lips tilted up. “Thank you.”

The road was empty, so she didn’t mind when he tugged her to him. She went willingly, meeting him in the middle for a soft kiss.

After a moment, Daisy’s voice drifted from the back. “They kiss. That’s totally normal.”

She and Phil shared a smile.

The hotel just outside of Montreux was like walking into a large, early 1900s estate with its floral curtains and wallpaper, pianos and chandeliers, lavish rugs, and vases filled with overly packed bouquets. Phil already had them checked in, so he led them upstairs to the third floor where they had two adjoining rooms.

Daisy retreated to her room for a shower and a nap. She showered with Phil because she was just so tired and it worried him she’d fall asleep standing up. He helped her with her clothes and then noticed his lingering gaze as she stripped himself of his.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just like seeing you like this.”

“You’ve seen me naked countless times,” she told him with a roll of her eyes as she stepped into the shower.

“Pregnant, Lin.” He stepped behind her. His hands, which fell on her hips, slid up and around, splaying over her belly. He pressed a kiss to her neck. “You’re showing so much more these days.”

“I know,” she said through a yawn, leaning back against his chest and moving her hands over his. “It feels like it happened overnight.”

“It suits you.”

“Charmer.”

For a few minutes, they stood there under the spray. It was warm and silent, and pure the way they held one another in relief. He hadn’t wanted her to go with Daisy alone, but she insisted it would be fine. It didn’t escape her how lucky they both were to have gotten away so easily. 

He helped her change into soft cotton pajama pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt. It was cold in Sweden even with the fire Phil lit in the room and the heat from the radiator.

She cuddled up next to him in the comfortable bed, her head pillowed on his chest while he and Daisy watched a black and white movie with subtitles. She fell asleep to his hand on her belly, caressing softly over her skin and his and Daisy’s voices as they praised Jimmy Stewart’s performance and how this was how they thought they should spend the upcoming Christmas.


End file.
